


I Can Keep You Warm

by Katlyn1948



Series: I Can Keep You Warm [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Gendry tries to find a way to keep warm in the cold of Winterfell.





	I Can Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was largely based off a tumblr gif set/Hi! that I saw today. I am also writing a companion piece to this. I hope you enjoy!

It was bloody cold.

Not as cold as beyond The Wall, but still cold enough to freeze his balls off. He thought that after they defeated the Army of The Dead, that the cold would subside, but to his disappointment it only seemed to get worse. The only time he ever felt warm behind the walls of Winterfell was when he was in the arms of her certain wolf on a sack of grains. That night had been the coldest night in the North, yet his body had screamed fire.

He wished he could feel that heat once more; to feel her searing kiss upon his lips as she lowered herself atop him. Since that night, she was the only thing he could think of. Not the importance of forging new weapons for the wars to come, but rather the curve of her hips and the puckered scars along her waist that he had kissed so gently.

She never told him how she came to receive those scars, but he knew, that with time she would reveal herself completely to him. He’d only wish it was sooner rather than later.

She was due to leave in a few weeks’ time with the rest of the Stark/Targaryen convoy, while Gendry was to part his own way and gather the men of Storm’s End to fight against the tyrant queen. His window of opportunity was closing, and he knew that he would have to muster whatever balls he had left and tell her how he truly felt.

But fate seemed to have other plans, for when he turned from his forging table, she was there standing in the entryway.

“You look cold.” She jabbed.

Gendry huffed, “I’m bloody freezing. I’ve been in the North three moon turns, yet I’ve still to get used to the winter.” 

Arya smirked and Gendry watched as she slowly glided to where he was standing, “I can keep you warm.”

Gendry nearly dropped the hammer in his hand, but quickly regained his grip. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, dropping his eyes to hers. She had her familiar mischievous smile with a thick brow cocked up in defiance. She lifted herself on her toes and whispered ever so slightly into his ear, sending shivers down his spine, “Meet me in my chambers tonight, after dinner. I promise you’ll be warm there.” 

He watched as she turned on her heel to exit the forge.

Gendry was completely dumbstruck and noticed that his breeches seemed a little tighter than they had been that morning. He shifted uneasily as he turned to return to his work, which proved harder to do than he thought.

The rest of the day went by in agony.

He was distracted, to say the least, and he couldn’t help but stare at the passing sun signaling the time of day. When the dinner bell rang, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He wanted nothing more than to eat his supper and somehow sneak to Arya’s chambers. He knew that would be a difficult task, considering there were a considerable amount of people throughout the castle. There were guards and common folk alike wandering the corridors at all hours of the day, so he knew he would have to be discreet.

There was some sense of him that knew what he was about to do was wrong. Sure, they had engaged in less than proper acts the night of the battle, but to their defense, they thought they were going to die. But now? Arya was a high born, and although he was named the Lord of the Stormlands, they were not married. If they were caught, he would be flogged in the middle of the square for all to watch.

He noticed her sitting at the high table with her siblings and Queen Daenerys, not really engaging in conversation. At times he would notice her eyes glance his way, causing a deep shade of crimson to warm his cheeks.

The rest of dinner went by in a blur.

There were conversations that he hardly participated in or listened to. There were a few fights that broke between the wildlings and a very drunk Jon staring lovingly at the queen. Gendry couldn’t help but notice Lady Sansa’s eyes drift towards the famous Podrick and wondered if perhaps there was something between them. As he glanced down the high table, he quickly noticed the absence of a certain Stark girl. He lips turned upward and he lifted from his seat, chugging the remaining contents of his goblet.

He had only ever been in Arya’s chambers once. It was right after the battle and he had helped her to her bed to lay her head. Of course, she protested the whole way up, but let him take her nonetheless.

Gendry was able to slip past the wildling men roaming the hall where Arya’s chambers were and found himself standing in front of her door. With a slight hesitation, he lifted his fist and gave a firm knock on the large oak door. There were a few seconds of silence, when finally, the door creaked open revealing Arya in nothing but her smallclothes.

“Why are you here?” She jokingly said as she pushed the door open wide enough for him to enter.

Gendry stepped beyond the threshold and gathered her small frame into his arms, “I here for you to keep me warm,” and with that he smashed his lips to hers, pulling off her remaining clothing, soaking in the fire only she could emit.


End file.
